


How Can A Moment Last Forever

by americanhoney913



Series: A Sip of Pink Lemonade [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, happy ending with angst, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “Promise me…” She trails off and you can’t tell if the water streaming down her cheeks is rain or something else. She traces your jawline and around your lips, her eyes soft and almost… scared. “Promise me this is forever.”You smile at her, squeezing her just that little bit tighter, and lean down to whisper against her lips, “I promise.”  She surges up on her tiptoes and smiles against your lips, a soft kiss turning more and more demanding as time goes on. It is a moment you will cherish for the rest of your life.





	How Can A Moment Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> How does a moment last forever?  
> How can a story never die?  
> It is love we must hold onto  
> Never easy, but we try
> 
> Sometimes our happiness is captured  
> Somehow, our time and place stand still  
> Love lives on inside our hearts and always will

_Together we stand_

_As the rain begins to fall_

_And holdin' our hands up high_

_As the sun shines through it all_

She looks like a kid let loose in a candy store. Her eyes are sparkling with a hint of gold around the irises as her eyes flip between yours and the sky. Billy had told you earlier in his basement—their new gathering place besides the ship—that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. As soon as Trini heard about the meteors, she’d immediately turned to you with a huge ass smile on her face. So, here you stand, on a clear night with your girl at your side, looking like she’s about to bounce right off of the cliff.

You blink as something splatters on your forehead. She laughs, a loud throaty chuckle that makes your heart clench. It’s been almost a year since Rita came crashing down around you, six months since you ran away for a month on your own and then your way back home… Back home to the one place you’d never really left. Three months since she accepted you as more than a fellow ranger and friend in her life.

Rain begins to fall harder, making you blink and look back down at her.

“Do you want to go inside?” you ask. You’re standing outside on the cliff where you tricked her into jumping. It reminds you of how all of this started. How you first saw her on the cliffside in the darkness, looking gorgeous. And every day since she just gets more and more beautiful.

“Just wait.” She laughs, turning around and pressing her hands to your chest. Her hair is beginning to curls again, although you don’t know why she insists on straightening it. “It’ll clear up soon.” You look up. The stars are shining brighter over Angel Grove than they ever have before. They’re reflected in her almost golden irises as she continues to stare up at the infinite universe.

And, even though your girl is being unusually optimistic—something she’s only been doing since she finally let down her walls all those months ago.

The clouds are thin, allowing you to see the stars if you blink enough times to get the water out of your eyes. “I don’t think it’s going to, Trin…” You trail off when you feel her pull away from you. With wide eyes, the yellow ranger spins around, dancing in the rain. You watch the weight of her family  drip from her shoulders and cover the rocks before washing away over the sides and into the pool below. She’s being cleansed by the water and your heart soars to think that _you_ are able to witness such a scene.

She beckons you over and, when you reach her, she wraps her arms around your neck and you wrap yours around her waist. “Dance with me,” she whispers against your neck. You swallow hard but nod all the same.

So you stand there, the yellow saber-toothed ranger in your arms, swaying from side to side. It isn’t really dancing and it isn’t just standing still either. Her eyes glow in the darkness and you tilt your head up as she does and, together, you watch as meteors streak across the sky. You know that the rest of your team is back in Billy’s basement, enjoying the beer you can’t really get drunk off anymore. Which is more than slightly disappointing.

But you’d rather be out here, soaking in the sight of the once fearsome tiger giggling and laughing you dancing with you in the rain.

“Kim?” Her question is a whisper against your neck.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me…” She trails off and you can’t tell if the water streaming down her cheeks is rain or something else. She traces your jawline and around your lips, her eyes soft and almost… scared. “Promise me this is forever.”

You smile at her, squeezing her just that little bit tighter, and lean down to whisper against her lips, “I promise.”  She surges up on her tiptoes and smiles against your lips, a soft kiss turning more and more demanding as time goes on. It is a moment you will cherish for the rest of your life.

* * *

 

You’re standing in the exact same place with your yellow ranger, but she isn’t yours anymore. “I remember the rain…” she says quietly. “What happened then?”

You close your eyes and breathe deeply, trying to stop the sadness threatening to overwhelm you. She’s looking at you, but it’s like looking at a stranger. Standing before you is Trini Gomez, the shell of the yellow ranger. To her, you never were partners. She’s never even met you… except in dreams. At least, that’s what she tells you.

So, while your mind is trying to come up with words, she crosses her arms and cocks her hip, looking so much like your Trini that you want to pull her into your arms and kiss her as the sun shines down on you. But you don’t because you know that, at this point in time, she’s not yours. She hasn’t met the Power Rangers, hasn’t met you. You are the stranger that she woke up to, the woman holding her hand.

“What. Happened.” She snarls at you, making you jump. It reminds you of the saber-toothed Zord she controls. Even though you know almost everything about her, she can still kick your ass in a fight. She can still down you with that look that she saves just for you, even if she doesn’t remember.

“It rained… you got cold… so we went inside,” you choke out. Billy and Alpha 5 both told you that, whatever happened when you’d gone to fight Zedd in the desert and she’d been thrown into a rock formation and had the rocks formation collapse on top of her Zord. So she’ll have to remember on her own.

A small, warm hand slips into yours and you look up to find her staring at you. Her eyes are filled with curiosity and a longing. “I wish I could remember.” There are tears in her eyes as she tilts her head up to look at you, lower lip wobbling in a way that is definitely not the Trini you know. Or the one Jason told you about when she’d told everyone what year it was.

“We can make new memories,” you breathe against her hair, chin resting on top of her head.

“Promise…” It reminds you of just how young she is. Well, you’re almost the same age as her mentally, but you’ve both led such different lives. Yet here she is, resilient as always. But the vulnerability you’d learned early on to be an almost hidden trait is shining through.

“I promise.” You repeat the words you had said to her in this exact same spot. She curls into you, her mouth right next to your neck and her breath like dragon fire. “We’ll make new memories.”

You lean down and kiss her forehead, keeping your arms wrapped around her. All you can promise right now is to be there for her. She can take whatever she needs from you.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
